Angel OWF
Angel is a professional wrestler, who is best known for his appearances in Outsider Wrestling Federation and a brief stint in All Star Wrestling. He is only half of the current OWF Tag Team Champions. Personal Life Early Years Angel was probably born like his wrestling career has been- with a silver spoon in his mouth. He is from Smithtown, NY. Current Years Angel disappeared for a long time from the wrestling scene, only to return as Mini-Draco, I mean...Draco's Tag Team Partner. Professional Wrestling Career All Star Wrestling Angel was first recognized when he won the ASW United States Championship from Dominator on September 10th, 2006. Angel suffered his first loss of his career, losing the US Title to Jesse Williams. Angel eventually left ASW, heading for the OWF. Outsider Wrestling Federation Angel joined the OWF in the beginning of 2007, and immediately he took off as a superstar. Angel won the OWF World Heavyweight Championship from Plague at Clash of Champions on January 28th, 2007. He held the belt for a month before losing it to Plague. Angel and Plague dominated the Tag Team Ranks after their wars over the World Title, winning the OWF World Tag Team Titles on March 5th, 2007. They lost the titles the next week to Cold Grass(Jesse Williams and Chris Green) only to regain them at Power Hour: Championship Bash. During this time, Cold Grass and Hells Fire had an intense feud and Angel along with Plague left Hells Fire, joining up with Chris Green and Jesse Williams to form Imperium. At Power Hour: Ring of Fire on May 10th, 2007, Angel won both the OWF World Heavyweight Title(from Draco) and the OWF Network Title(from Aphrodisia). Although his Network Title reign did not last long(losing it to Jesse Williams, again, on June 18th, 2007), this sparked a five-month OWF World Title reign. It is recorded as the longest reign in OWF History. He defended the title against the likes of Draco, Trent Steel, Kaige, 'Psychosis' James Caine and Jesse Williams at Blood Bath, where he couldn't beat Jesse conventionally. Instead, he aimed to injure Jesse badly and he did so. Eventually, Angel lost the belt to Alexis Cage on September 23rd, 2007. Soon after, he left the OWF and disappeared from memory. Angel returned on the January 14th Episode of OWF Monday Addiction, claiming the half of the OWF Tag Titles left vacant by Aphrodisia. His partner was Draco. At Clash of Champions on January 27th, Angel will face his biggest challenge yet- taking on Seraph one on one AND facing both Jesse Williams and Godsmack for the Tag Titles. Criticism There is none. He is well respected even by his mortal enemies. Angel has a nearly flawless record as a wrestler, and it is no coincidence. His talent is acknowledged and on that alone he earns the respect of his peers. The one criticism of Angel is that he has never pinned Jesse Williams in the middle of the ring one on one, or in a Tag Team Match. Many think that Jesse is Angel's kryptonite but we shall see at Clash of Champions. Finishers and Accomplishments Finishers Angel's Holocaust - The Screwdriver Angel's Redemption - Crucifix Powerbomb into a Pin Outsider Wrestling Federation Accomplishments - Two Time OWF World Heavyweight Champion - Two Time OWF Network Champion - Four Time OWF Tag Team Champion (2x with Plague in Exile, 2x with Draco in Team MYFLLYA - OWF Wrestler of the Year Award Winner (2007) - OWF Match of the Year Award Winner Angel v. Jesse Williams, Blood Bath : 8/6/07 (2007) - OWF Tag Team of the Year Award Winner Exile (2007) - OWF Stable of the Year Award Winner Imperium (2007) - OWF Most Shocking Moment of the Year Award Winner Forming of Imperium (2007) All Star Wrestling Accomplishments - ASW North American Champion - ASW United States Champion The End of the Road Many say that Clash of Champions will be the end of Angel's return. Especially Jesse Williams Category:Wrestlers